Middle of the River
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: In 1606, three ships set sail to a land called the New World. After an eventful journey they reach the new land only to face many hardships. In such times Captain John Smith meets a native princess Pocahontas. Two different persons fall in love and seek for a life together. But the fate is not so kind to them. An almost historical take of the first movie and after the movie...
1. The journey

**Middle of the River**

 _ **By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty**_

 _A/N: Before starting this fic, I need to clarify a few things. This story was written ten years ago, and I was only 15 when I wrote it, even before I knew the existence of fanfictions. I kept most of my early inexperienced languages intact (In some places it really sounds very immature and ridiculous), to keep my young self alive. I want to share it before I delete it forever from my hard disc._

 _This story is inspired both by the movies "The new world" and disney's "Pocahontas". It will cover certain facts from history, you may find many historical names too, though I have altered their personalities for the sake of the story (No dishonor intended, it is still a work of fiction)._

 **Chapter 1- The Journey**

In the year 1606, the golden era of the British Empire, three ships were about to set sail to the undiscovered land of the New World in a dull foggy morning of February. There were rumors that the land was full of gold, even the roads were covered with gold dust. None had set foot to that land ever, none could tell if the rumors were even true, still the rumors were so strong that it lured many young, wide eyed youths to set sail to the land of unknown.

Thomas was one of them. After years of fighting with poverty and hardship, he finally secured a place among the crews of the ship named the Susan Constant, bound to set sail to the rumored land full of gold in the behalf of the Virginia Company. His young, pregnant wife was still reluctant to surrender her husband to a fate full of uncertainty.

"When I return home with bags full of gold, I promise you will not have to live a life of indignity anymore." Thomas assured her.

"Still I can't just stop worrying." His young wife, Maria was struggling hard to keep her tears from falling, "No one has ever set foot in that godforsaken land. What will you do there?"

"We shall make history. We shall dig up piles of gold." Thomas' eyes shone with excitement, "We shall be rich. We shall have a better life for us and our child." He whispered, trying to gather his wife in his arms for the last time, patting her swollen belly fondly. "We will not have to beg for money to anyone anymore."

"But..." Maria could not finish her words anymore, finally losing the battle against tears. She turned her back at him, trying to hide her tears from her husband. Thomas tried to embrace her for one last time, but she pushed him away angrily. He tried to apologize but Maria was not listening to him anymore. She hid her face in her hands and walked away.

Thomas watched his wife as she disappeared into the crowd. Finally letting a sign to escape, he picked up his luggage, signed the attendance book, and walked into the deck, his eyes still not losing the sight of his wife standing among the crowd in the dock below. Her thin shoulders were still shaking so violently. He could not see her face from the deck, but he knew she was crying. It was his first journey out of his little home, and he did not even know what was waiting for him there.

"Three years after marriage with a child on the way, but still not over her?" Thomas almost jumped out of his skin with a voice behind. He whirled around to find a stout, dark haired man behind him. "Ben?" He almost cried with joy to see the one of his old neighbors. He had no idea that he too had signed up for this voyage too. "I have no idea that you have signed up too."

"Lon is here too." waved a redhead from the other side of the deck. Thomas immediately recognized one of Ben's half-Irish brothers. It was obvious that Lon would be here too with Ben. Though they were half bothers but they were almost twins. They were almost inseparable from another. Thomas could not express how relived he was to meet two old friends in the sea of unknown faces in the ship. So the journey to the new world would not be so bad at all.

"Are they going join us too?" Thomas waved at other two ships waiting behind the Susan Constant- the Godspeed and the Discovery.

"I guess so." Ben shrugged uncertainly, "I have heard captain Newport is going to be the leader of this voyage. Those two ships have already travelled many seas under his command."

"But what about us?" Thomas looked at the relatively newer state of the wooden railing of his ship comparing to the other two ships. "Is he going to command the Susan Constant too?"

"Certainly." Ben shook his head, "He also has a worthy first mate to accompany him. Have you ever heard of John Smith?"

Thomas had certainly heard many stories about Captain Newport's adventures and his courageous first mate. He had no idea that he was going to join them too. "Is he coming with us too?"

"Yes." Ben waved his hand at the crowd below, where there was a young man with a head full of golden hair making way towards their ship. "There he is."

Thomas was dumbfounded. He certainly had never expected the famous John Smith to be so handsome. He looked young, though Ben informed him that he was in his late twenties. His ocean-blue eyes were full of innocence, but his face bore the seriousness worthy for the leader of the ship. Everyone greeted him with a formal salute, and he accepted, giving them an encouraging nod in return. Rest of the crews boarded the ship soon, a few necessary cargos were loaded, and finally Captain Newport joined the crews. His first mate John Smith signaled the men to lift the anchor, and the ship Susan Constant and her sisters began their journey. Thomas stood on the deck, trying to catch a sight of his wife in the crowd. But he could not find her anywhere. Slowly the city London swayed and disappeared from his view.

.

.

.

.

Days in the ship were not as exciting as Thomas first imagined. Susan Constant was the most crowded one among the three as she was carrying most of the crew. Everything went on in orderly way as Captain Newport was strict about rules, and no one dared to break them. Thomas was getting slowly accustomed to his job as a midshipman. At first he was a bit clumsy, but soon he learned how to set a sail to the hull, how to make constellations from the numerous tiny shining dots in the sky above. He developed a good relationship with almost everyone, but he liked their young captain more.

Things would be a lot boring if not their first mate John Smith was with them. At first, Thomas found him as a proud snob, but soon he realized he was not anything like he initially thought. Of course he remained all serious and stoic when he was on duty. He made them wake up before sunrise, and observe their works himself. But he also knew when to give his subordinate a break. He cut funny jokes between works, and encouraged them to sing sailor songs in the evening. But one thing made him more approachable- his helpfulness. He never hesitated to help his men despite his position in the ship. Once he served as the cook when the original cook fell ill with flu.

Captain Newport was not certainly happy with such a performance from his first mate. He walked out of his room to inquire what made his first mate to do such low job. He walked straight to the cook's cabin and threatened him to drop in the nearest islands if he failed to do the job he was appointed for.

That night for the captain and the first mate had an argument. Tension hung in the air while the crews watched their captain and his faithful mate argue.

"You job is leading this ship, making sure everyone works well, Smith." Captain Newport said to Smith. "Not to let them sleep about and you doing their jobs."

"But he was ill." Smith protested, "Besides we have running smoothly. I just giving allowed him to rest."

"Then you better replace him, Smith." The captain replied sarcastically, "I don't need to waste the company's money on unnecessary men."

Now Smith could not control his anger anymore. "The company pays you too, sir." He shot back. "But you just do nothing but sitting inside your room all day long, while I make your ship run though storms and waves."

The captain's eyes almost bulged out their sockets to see his first mate's disobedience. None of his subordinates dare to talk with him in this way in his twenty years of career as a captain. "You are crossing your limit, Smith." He warned him. "You know the penalty of disobey your captain. I can court marshal you anytime. Have you heard me?"

In the answer the captain got a rebellious glare from the first mate. He could not be easily tamed, he understood. So he warned him for the second time before retreating into his cabin.

From the next day the captain's wrath fell upon rest of the crews. Rules became stricter, and this time the captain himself took care of things. Amount of foods were reduced, time for work was increased. Everyone had to work till sundown with minimum food and water. To make sure his men did not skip their duties, the captain bound the water barrel with the mast, which could be seen clearly from his room. If someone wanted to drink, he had to climb there first, which meant he had to ask for the captain's permission and to give account of his works of the day.

Things got worse when the old sailing master Roy fell ill. He tried to climb the mast for water, but he collapsed. Everyone gathered around him, leaving their works to help the poor man. Even Smith left his work to hold the old man, to prevent him from hitting the wooden floor. Thomas held his hand while Ben took his head in his lap.

"Water," Roy asked. Smith stood up from the deck to fetch water for the poor man from the barrel tied at the top of the mast.

"Smith," But he was stopped by their captain's voice behind. He whirled around to find Captain Newport standing on the deck with his arms crossed over his chest. "I told anyone is allowed to have water from that barrel without my permission, not when someone is lying instead of doing his work." He threw a hateful glare at the man lying on the deck helplessly.

Everyone exchanged frightened gazes as the hurried to go back to their works, leaving the poor man behind. Captain Newport walked straight towards poor Roy and kicked him with his boots. "You better get up to return to work Master Roy. Or you will be thrown out from the ship. I don't like lazy men in my ship."

Roy nodded and tried to stand. But his weak knees gave up under his weight. Then Newport ordered his men to take this useless man from his sight and throw him in the prison below the decks. Everyone gasped with his cruel decision but no one dared to speak up.

This time Thomas watched their first mate stepping forward to face the enraged captain bravely. "But sir, he is ill. You can't do this to him."

"Are you disobeying me?" The captain's angry gaze met his first mate.

"But sir, things can't go on in this way further." Smith replied meeting his superior's gaze in the same disobedient manner, "If you go on like this, then men will have to revolt against you."

"Are you trying to make a rebellion against me, Smith?" The captain eyes grew wide.

"If you don't step down peacefully, sir, we have to." Smith replied in the same stubborn manner.

.

.

.

.

War broke in the ship Susan Constant. Her sister ships also joined the war. Thomas was surprised to see how popular Smith was among the crews. Most of the crews of three ships took Smith's side, while Captain Newport had only a few to support him. Though Thomas did not play much role in the war, though Ben and Lon joined Smith. Smith himself fought in the decks, most launching canons and fighting Newport's men face to face. There was not much to fight with, because no one really liked the old captain. Only a few paid crews took Newport's side and on the third day they also joined Smith's side. Their final battle took place on the deck of Susan Constant, and Smith defeated Captain Newport in a duel in front of five hundred and twenty crews of three ships.

The crew gave a savage cry when Captain Newport had finally fallen. Newport threw away his empty gun and fell on his knees, his head bowed.

"What do you want to do with me, Smith?" It was heart breaking to see once powerful man admitting his defeat so helplessly, "Kill me?"

The crews were very much eager to tear Newport into pieces, but Smith held up a hand to silence them. He stepped in front of his old captain to meet him in the eyes. A cruel smile crossed his lips as he pointed his gun at Newport's head. Thomas stood among the crowd, waiting for the gun to fire. The crowd held their breaths, waiting to see what happens next. A few silent moments passed, and Newport closed his eyes. But the gun was never fired. To his surprise, Thomas watched Smith lowering his gun from the former captain's head.

"I am letting you go." He seethed, and Newport gave him a surprised look. "You were my mentor after all. I am giving you a boat and a few supplies to aid your journey."

"You better kill me, Smith." Newport's face turned red. "I better die, than live with the shame being defeated by my subordinates."

"I am not a merciless like you." He turned his back at him, ordering his men to arrange a boat and a few supplies for the former captain, "Your pride makes you fall."

Only two people accompanied the former captain in the boat- his faithful servant Ned and his nephew Noel Macmillan who worked as the first mate in the ship Godspeed.

The crew roared with joy as the former captain Newport was exiled from their ship forever. Thomas might have mistaken but he saw a hint of sadness in their new captain's face as he watched the boat disappearing from their sight.

.

.

.

.

Their journey remained uneventful for the next few weeks. Smith quickly adjusted himself in the role of the captain soon. He distributed duties among the men and waste no time in repairing ships. He led small groups to various parts of the ships to be mended; sometimes he worked with them too. His change of his position made him more confident, but he did not lose his previous approachable attitude. Still he encouraged his men work as well as to have little breaks to entertain themselves, punished people when needed. But no one could speak a word against his judgment, because his judgment seemed almost always reasonable. Rules were still maintained, but were not as strict as they were in Captain Newport's times.

Five weeks later, the ship reached Cape Henry, where the future governor of their new settlement joined them. Governor Ratcliff was a large, obese, bald-headed middle aged man, walked up in the decks with his faithful servant Wiggins. He shook the new captain's hand and congratulated him on his new position. Then he made his first announcement to the future inhabitants of the new settlement.

"My men, all of you came here highly recommended. I hope you will not disappoint me in our new home. We hope to work together."

Then he turned to meet Captain Smith, "I hope I will get you by my side always?"

"Yes, Sir." Captain Smith made an elegant bow and assured him. The governor looked very satisfied with all the arrangement. Thomas was very happy to see all the future arrangement for his new home. Probably a few months later he would bring his wife with him and build a new life in the new land.

Three days later, Thomas was learning to tie knots with Ben. He had already learned many things from his shipmates. Hopefully he would someday learn to shoot a gun too.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and Ben sought for a break. He left rest of the rope to Thomas to have a rest. Thomas continued his work. He actually enjoyed his works. He looked around him, at the blue waves dancing below. Possibly someday he would have a new home in the new land. He would go back home and bring his wife with him. His child would play in the open grass of the new land. They would have a lot of money. They would not have to starve anymore. They would watch their children grow and would grow old together someday.

"Daydreaming?" Suddenly his thoughts were broken with a voice behind him. Thomas turned his head only to find their captain standing behind him. He quickly stood up from the floor and greeted him with a salute. "I am sorry, sir. I was just…" He tried to apologize.

"It is alright, Thomas." Smith patted his shoulder friendly, "It is not bad to daydream sometimes. I myself sometimes daydream too."

Thomas was surprised to find that their new captain knew his name. Apparently it looked like he knew everybody's name. Thomas grew very curious to know the man whom he admired most in this ship.

"Sorry, sir…" He apologized, "May I know what your daydreams about?" He asked almost bravely.

Smith gave him a small smile as he motioned him to walk near the railing. He looked at the horizon, at the sky above, where a few seagulls are circling above their heads.

"We are closer to the land." Smith said, waving at the seagulls above, "I am so eager to see the new land." Then he turned to meet the other man's eyes, "But what are your daydreams about, Thomas?"

Thomas turned red with his question. No one ever asked about his dream, and his dreams were so simple. "Nothing too big, sir." He smiled shyly, "I just dream about having a happy life for me and my family."

He expected the captain laugh at his silly dream, but instead he saw an approving smile in his lips. "That is we all dream about." He patted his back fondly, "Every dream is important."

Then they fell silent, watching the sea waves dancing around them. As they watched the sea waves dancing below, another thought entered into Thomas' mind. He waited for a while to gather courage, but finally he asked, "May I ask sir, how the new world would look like?"

"Like all the other worlds I have seen before, Thomas." Smith replied, not taking his eyes off the horizon, "I do not certainly expect much from this one."

 **Reviews? Faves? Follows?**

 **Next chapter- The new world is nothing like they have imagined. The new settlement will face many difficulties in the new world.**

 **It will be an almost realistic take of the both movies "Pocahontas" and "The new world." First few chapters will be almost like Disney, but after first 5 or 6 chapters it will expand beyond the first movie.**

 **English is not my first language. So errors are all mine. Consider them nicely.**


	2. The new world

**Middle of the River**

 _By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

 **Chapter 2- The New World**

Gentle breeze was playing with the new green leaves of the spring, white daisies were peeping through young green grasses, and the sun was shining bright. But nothing could overshine the joy of the people of the village Werowocomoco, resident of the most powerful people of the northern coast, named the Powatans. This afternoon they were celebrating the engagement of their princess.

Chief Powatan stood beside the new couple as they exchanged their vows. The newly engaged couple knelt in front of Kekata, the village shaman, and the old man uttered some religious notes as he spread a few willow leaves over their heads as the blessing from the great spirits. The new couple accepted the blessing and walked among the crowd. Chief Powatan welcomed his daughter and the new son-in-law in open arms.

"I hope you will protect my daughter, Kocum, my son, the way the mother bear protects her children." Chief Powatan said to his son-in-law.

"I will, great Powatan." Kocum bowed and kissed his feet. When he rose, Kekata with a dish of red ochre paint in his hand, pressed his knuckles into it and then pressed them on Kocoum's chest, once on each side, leaving the paw prints of a bear plain to be seen. A sign that made him a part of the chief's family, as a part of the nobility.

Then he turned to his daughter and would a blue jewel around her neck, "This necklace belongs to your mother, the chief's wife. I hope you will follow her path one day, daughter."

His daughter's eyes glinted at the sight of her mother's necklace. She touched the necklace with great caution, like a mother touching her newborn child. "I will, father." She promised.

Chief Powatan smiled and kissed his daughter's head. One by one his wives bestowed their blessings to the new couple. Finally, the chief invited all of his people of them join the feast arranged to celebrate this joyous event.

Powatan watched the villagers gathering around the fire, and his daughter's face. She was standing beside her would-be-husband with the dignity of a future chief's wife, but something was in her face that bothered him. She looked all stiff and stoic. In an occasion like this, Chief Powatan really missed her smile.

There would be another few moons before her daughter could live with her husband formally as a proper wife, another few winter before he would leave his position to his most eligible son-in-law. Until then, he would speak to his daughter about the responsibility she needed to take in her new life.

.

.

.

.

The feast finally began.

Pocahontas watched as her sisters passed along gracefully to hand the wedding guests drink and cornbread. The most important women, too, were served: the her father's youngest wife, a pretty, doe-eyed young girl, and, even before her.

Her father had chosen well. Kocum had already proven himself in the battle against the Massowomecks, and the engagement was settled soon after their return. She remembered the day when her father announced the engagement. She had a long talk with her father for the first time in her life.

"But father," She tried to speak, "I think my dreams are pointing down to a different path…"

"It is the best path of for you, daughter." Chief Powatan said, cutting her off, ""My daughter, this is the best offer you can have. You know my rank does not pass down to you, and your mother's kin are all dead. Kocoum is of royal blood, and will give you the standing you deserve; he is brave and loyal and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. No harm will come to you with him. Besides…" He paused for a while, "You know, there are many people who want to take my place after my death. But it is upto you to keep our bloodline intact."

Pocahontas knew it well. Her aunt Sukanon, sleek and smooth-haired, surrounded by her younger children, solemn little creatures polished like soapstone carvings, was sitting among the noble women. She looked a bit unhappy with this engagement. When her older brother, the chief, failed to produce a son after taking his tenth wife, she expected her firstborn son to be the next chief. But this engagement set a completion to her son. And she knew well that, her would-be-husband, Kocum would make sure that no one could take his place.

After the feast, the women and men join in the wedding dance. The men started first, leaping and twisting to shrieks of acclaim from the women. Then the young women danced for the men, to dip and turn and balance with measured grace, to invite the men to enjoy the beauty of their assets. Finally, the newly engaged couple was encouraged to dance together. Pocahontas watched her husband's face as they danced together in front of the fire, his face remained all expressionless. She looked around her, all the young men eyeing her with expecting gaze, so she wondered if Kocum could see her at all. Still she went on with the dance, hoping she could adjust herself with this life someday. To be the wife of the future chief, respected, and surrounded by children, who would keep their bloodline intact.

She only hoped.

.

.

.

.

Silently the men lined the rail to look at the land. Morning mist was still smoking off the surface of the river and the forested slopes, placing screens of greyness and mystery between one range of treetops and the next. At the water's edge marched endless ranks of trees, rough-barked pine and red cedar, their trunks emerging like pillars from the shadows and fading into them again, never changing, never quite the same. Everyone was awed; no one spoke. There was no sound except the noises made by the ship and the voices of the men who were taking soundings and carefully trimming the sails. Even they called out no louder than was strictly necessary. Thomas watched the changing landscape, the tall trees and wild leaves at the shore before them.

The beach was still half a mile away from the sea, and first mate Wingfield ordered the men to measure the depth.

"Here?" He called to the sounder.

"Five and a half fathom. Mud."

"Go in a bit closer. Free off ... slowly ... now?" The lead splashed.

"Four and a half."

"Stop! Bring her head to wind... Drop the anchor!" said Captain Smith.

The chain paid out, hissing and rattling. The ship swung, steadied, and came to rest, bows upstream; the falling tide flowed past more slowly than before.

"Do you think, it is safe to anchor so close to land?" Mate Wingfield said to the captain, remembering their past experiences with new lands.

"You will never know anything, unless you explore it yourself, Edward." Smith replied without taking his eyes off the shore, "Besides, I think it is perfect time to disembark. The sky is clam, the place looks peaceful so far."

"What do you think men?" He tossed the telescope to his mate and turned to his men.

"Aye, Captain." The crews seemed to be in the captain's side. After being stuck in the ship for such a long time, and a bloody battle, the crews could not wait to explore something new.

"Well," Wingfield surrendered, "Agreed then. But shouldn't we ask the governor first?"

"I will make sure of it, but in the meantime get ready to explore this place." Smith threw him a wistful smile and disappeared in the lower deck.

Ben let out a long breath. 'Well – here we are, then!' he murmured to Thomas.

"Virginia!" Thomas whispered, looking at the uncharted land lying in front of them. Was it the land of their dreams?

 **Review? Faves? Follows?**

 **Next chapter- Captain Smith will be captured by the savages.**


End file.
